The Zoo
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby, Connor and Becker go through an anomaly to a strange parallel world ruled by human like lizards, and end up being studied like creatures in a lab.


_A few people asked me to do another Abby/creature fic. I hope this pleases_.

* * *

Abby lifted her head and felt a sharp pain shoot from her forehead down to her neck. It was so intense it made her eyes sting and water, and for a moment she thought she'd been blinded. Once she'd grown accustomed to the pain, she lifted her hand to her forehead and felt something sticky and wet – her own blood. Now she remembered – they'd been ambushed only a few moments after they'd gone through the anomaly and the last thing she remembered was hearing Connor cry out as something heavy and hard connected with her head.

She tried to sit up, but her body was stiff and the pain in her head intensified when she moved. She decided it would be easier to remain on the floor whilst she tried to work out where she was and what she could do about it.

The room was completely empty and the walls and the floor were a blindingly brilliant white. Abby blinked her eyes as she scanned around, trying to find a window or a door. The pain in her head made it difficult to focus and now she was also beginning to feel nauseous. "Connor?" she whimpered in a voice she barely recognised. If he was anywhere close by, the fact he didn't respond either meant he'd been hit on the head too and was unconscious or he was... Abby didn't want to even contemplate that thought.

She tried to shift herself around, and after a couple of minutes convinced herself she'd scanned the whole room and was alone. Where were Connor and Becker? They wouldn't have left her willingly, so she had to assume they'd been captured too and were being held somewhere else or had managed to escape and were now desperately trying to find her.

Abby had sensed something strange the moment she had gone through the anomaly with Becker. They'd gone after Connor who was determined to explore this latest anomaly despite Becker reminding him of the rules. "The dating calculator says it 2012 on the other side," Connor said. "What harm can we possibly come to in our own time?"

Becker rolled his eyes at Abby and they both went after him. They knew Connor too well; harm seemed to have a knack of finding him wherever he went. They found themselves in some kind of forest, and in the absence of any life it could have been any era within several million years. Abby usually had confidence in Connor's gadgets, and if the calculator had said this was 2012 then chances were it was, give or take a couple of years. But something didn't feel right. Becker sensed it too. "2012? Which planet though?" Abby let out a snort of laughter, and that was when it happened.

The creatures were everywhere, at least 40, maybe 50, sliding down from the trees and surrounding them. They appeared to be some kind of cross between a human and a reptile, perhaps some kind of mutation? Maybe Becker had been right and they were on another planet? Connor had often mused on whether the anomalies would eventually take them to other worlds.

Connor yelled out, and then Abby was hit on the head and it all went black, until she'd woken up here. What was this place? Even though her eyes were now accustomed to the light, she still couldn't make out windows or a door. Was this some kind of prison cell?

"Welcome, Abby Maitland." A voice boomed out and echoed around the room. Abby tried to sit up and look for where the voice was coming from -she was still alone, and there didn't appear to be a loudspeaker or intercom anywhere. "We're sorry we had to take you and your friends by force, but we knew you wouldn't come willingly."

"Who are you?" Abby demanded to know. "And where are my friends?"

"Who we are doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we mean you no harm, so there's no need to be afraid."

"Where's Connor? And Becker?"

"They're safe. We keep males and females separately until we've completed our medical checks." Abby began to realise that somehow the voice was inside her head. Was she imagining all of this?

"Medical checks? Then can someone do something about this cut on my head please?" Abby demanded.

"Of course. Our doctor will be in to see you shortly and take some further DNA samples from you. Then we'll be able to get you settled in with your mate."

Abby shook her head. At least she knew Connor and Becker were OK, and she assumed by 'mate' they meant that they'd let her join Connor wherever he was. They'd be able to work out how to get out of here then.

A figure walked into the room; so there was a door after all. Abby was certain it was a male, and like the creatures that had ambushed them in the forest, he had a human-like quality but with reptilian features. He shone a light into Abby's eyes then began to dab the cut on her head with something. It stung and she winced in pain. "Sorry," he said. "Just need to make sure it's clean. Don't want you catching any infections do we Abby?"

"How'd you know my name?"

He took her wrist and pointed to her bio-data tag. "We've never seen these before, but your two male friends had them as well. Very useful. Now, I just need to take another swab, and then I'm done." He dabbed some of her blood onto what appeared to be a microscope slide and then he turned to leave.

"Connor and Becker, are they OK? Are they hurt? When can I see them?"

"Your male friends are fine, neither of them needed medical attention and they are being settled in as we speak."

Abby felt a relief wash over her. No doubt Becker and Connor would be driving each other crazy by now, arguing about the best way to escape. Becker would be all for using force, whilst Connor would probably be working out how to hack into the electronic locking devices on the doors. It would be down to her to come between them and rationalise both their plans and make both of them believe they'd come up with the solution.

She settled herself to sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her head didn't hurt now, and whatever it was that the "medic" had put on her cut was working wonders – she could almost feel her skin knitting back together. Her mouth felt dry though; some water right now would be so welcome. Almost as soon as she'd thought it, another creature appeared with a beaker full of water and placed it in front of her before disappearing. These things were reading her mind and that un-nerved her for a moment. But then she decided she didn't care if they knew what she was thinking – they should know that she didn't want to be held against her will, and they should know that she needed to be with Connor and Becker. She made sure those were the only things on her mind and waited.

Some minutes passed until a creature came in. "Come with me," he said, motioning for Abby to follow.

"At last!" she sighed, once they were all back together they could make sense of this crazy situation and find a way out.

She was being taken down a corridor, as white as the room she'd just left and with no sign of any other doors. Suddenly, the creature stopped and a doorway opened. "Your designated mate is in here. All comms are switched off to allow you to relax and create the optimum conditions."

Something felt terribly wrong, and Abby began to panic. "What do you mean, my designated mate?"

"We studied the blood and saliva samples we took from you to determine where you are in your reproductive cycle. It seems your hormone levels are at a peak and now is the perfect time for you to be impregnated." The creature practically pushed Abby into the room and the door sealed closed behind her.

Realisation suddenly dawned on Abby when she saw the large male stood in the far corner. He was like the others she'd already encountered, but there was one obvious difference. The others all had concealed genitalia, but this male very clearly had a penis, jutting out hard and thick from between his legs.

Abby turned and screamed, pounding her fists against where the doorway had been. She couldn't even feel where the edge of it was, it was like it had been sealed and melted into the wall, trapping her completely inside with this creature – her 'designated mate'. She readied herself, believing she could overpower him.

He approached, his cock seemingly getting harder the closer he got. It was practically touching his stomach, and his balls swung heavily beneath. It had to be the largest erection Abby had ever seen, and something inside the pit of her groin stirred.

"Don't come any closer," Abby warned. He ignored her and moved close enough for Abby to feel his breath on her face. She tried to kick him in the groin, but he had incredibly fast reflexes and had grabbed her leg before it had even got half way. He was strong too, and his hold on her was almost bruising. There wouldn't be an easy escape.

"I have to prepare you to accept me," he said. "Human women are not like our women. For you, sex has to be pleasurable too. Don't worry, I do not intend to harm you." His voice seemed soft and kind, and if Abby closed her eyes she could imagine that it wasn't some weird alien/lizard in front of her. That would be how she'd get through this if she had to.

His hands were on her body, tugging at her clothing. She felt sick; this was it. Her blouse loosened and fell from her shoulders, and then her bra was dragged down to her waist to allow her pert breasts to fall free. His clammy hands cupped them and then she felt something odd. Opening her eyes and glancing down, Abby realised he was licking her nipples. His tongue, whilst having the width of a normal tongue, was also forked like a lizard's. As it flicked over her hard, sensitive nipple it felt strange, but rather arousing too.

Her mind wandered. What would that tongue feel like on her clit or in her pussy? It was a thought she knew she shouldn't be having, but the more he flicked it over her nipples, the more the idea appealed.

She found herself removing her own jeans since his hands seemed to struggle with the awkward zipper, and then he slid a hand inside her knickers, moving straight away to her wet pussy. She gasped out as a scaly digit pushed inside her, followed by another and she writhed into them, wanting them to fuck her harder and accelerate the fire she could feel beginning to burn between her legs. Her gasps became whimpers of pleasure as his tongue moved down her stomach; it wouldn't be long before her questions would be answered. She was rapidly becoming a more than willing participant in this bizarre coupling, fuelled by a burning lust and a curiosity as to what would happen next.

Now he was guiding her to the floor, pushing her down onto her back. His weight on her tiny body was almost crushing, but he adjusted position so that his knees took the bulk of his weight from her. He was on top of her in a 69 position, pressing his huge cock to Abby's lips. She could taste the slight bitterness of his precum on the bulbous tip as he pushed it into her mouth. She'd only ever opened as wide as this at the dentist, such was the thickness of him. Luckily, Abby was an expert at blow jobs and whilst this was a challenge, she relished it. Sucking it with enthusiasm, Abby heard him groan and guessed she was doing it right.

His strong hands pulled her thighs apart and he dipped his head between them, parting her wet folds so that he could flick his tongue inside. It was the most amazing sensation Abby had ever had! The forked tongue flicked in and out rapidly, and Abby's body responded with jerks and spasms. When it moved to her clit, she screamed out and her body thrashed wildly beneath him as one orgasm rolled into another and another.

She'd half expected to have him cum in her mouth, but as her last orgasm began to subside, he withdrew his cock from her mouth and moved so that his cock was now pushing against the slick entrance to her pussy. From the size of him, Abby knew this was not going to be easy, despite him 'preparing' her so thoroughly. She was also aware that the point of this was to get her pregnant, which meant he was going to fuck her until he came, however long that took.

Parting her legs as wide as she could, Abby braced herself. Biting down on her lip to suppress her scream, she felt that huge cock enter her. It was almost like being torn apart as it went in deeper and deeper. "You're ready for me," he said, adjusting his hips to rest between Abby's and pushing down harder. He could go no further, so waited to allow her a moment to get used to him. Stretched almost beyond her limit, Abby tried to open herself wider, wrapping her legs around his body. Already her inner muscles were clenching around the thick hard shaft, and she could feel the familiar tingling in her groin that meant she was going to come.

He slowly withdrew, easing himself out almost completely. His tongue flicked out and then he slammed his cock back inside her. "Fuck!" Abby screamed. The thick head was pushing against the neck of her womb, almost painfully but sending shudders of pleasure through the entire length of Abby's spine.

It was the start of the most amazing sex she'd ever had. He fucked her slow and hard, penetrating her deeper with each thrust and sliding almost the whole way out. She abandoned herself to the complete pleasure, thrashing wildly, breathing hard and crying out as the tip hit her womb repeatedly.

"You're enjoying this?" he asked. Abby realised he wasn't out of breath at all and could probably keep this up for hours. "You like the way I fuck you?"

"Yes!" Abby gasped.

"What would make it even more enjoyable for you?"

"Faster!"

The creature obliged, increasing his pace as Abby cried out her pleasure. She pulled him into a kiss, allowing her tongue to dance with his. It was fantastic and Abby's head was spinning. He grasped her wrists and pinned her down to the floor as he smothered her with his mouth and thrust harder into her. Abby felt completely helpless and just allowed the pleasure to engulf her totally; her inner muscles clenching around the thick shaft.

Suddenly, he let out a loud groan and Abby felt the heat of his semen flooding her. There was a pulsing sensation deep inside, her womb opening to accept the seed and her channel milking the cock for more and more.

"Yes, yes, yesss!" Abby panted. He was still fucking her hard, each thrust releasing even more semen and her body willingly drinking it in. He still barely seemed to have broke into a sweat and Abby believed he could carry on like this for hours, ensuring she would conceive. Right now, she couldn't see beyond this fantastic fuck and didn't care if he did keep going on indefinitely.

-o-

Abby awoke, feeling a soft tender hand on her cheek and a familiar voice. "Abby? Can you hear me sweetheart? Abby?"

"Connor?" She couldn't remember falling asleep, but the creature had clearly gone and had left her on the floor of the room. As she rolled over to look up at Connor, she felt the remains of the semen trickle down her inner thigh and she felt completely full, aching and sore but in a good way. She'd been totally satisfied in a way she could never have thought possible.

"Shh, it's OK. You're safe now." He cradled her head in his lap and she realised that he too was naked. "I don't need to ask what they did to you. Becker's having a scout around to see if he can work out a way to escape. The sooner we get you to a medic, the better. There's pills they can give you isn't there that'll stop you getting pregnant? Oh god Abby! I can't believe this happened! I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, Connor. Did they make you and Becker have sex with their females?"

Connor nodded. "I tried to resist Abby, I really did! But when she wrapped her mouth around me cock, I couldn't do anything. Becker got out of it.. get this... he's gay!"

"What?"

"He's managed to keep it secret from everyone, but these creatures just seemed to know. They made him 'donate' his sperm anyway, think he got the easiest deal."

Abby sat up. Connor looked concerned when she winced but she assured him she was OK. How could she tell him that she'd actually enjoyed her experience? Suddenly, Becker appeared. He was naked too. "The anomaly's reopened. Matt and my men will be coming through to come and find us. I've set off the beacon signal on my bio-tag, when they come they should be able to locate us easily."

It was a matter of waiting. Abby got lost in her thoughts; what was this place? It seemed to be some kind of zoo and it made her think about her old job at Wellington Zoo and how she'd spent hours trying to get two lizards to mate. The success of the zoo's breeding programme would bring in more funding. That's what this was; a breeding programme. Suddenly, Abby felt guilty about her part in forcing two creatures together.

There was a commotion in the corridor outside and the doorway opened. "Thank god we found you!" Matt said, then turned pink cheeked when he realised his colleagues were all naked. "Not r anything am I?" He slipped his jacket off and handed it to a very grateful Abby so that she could cover herself up, then motioned for a couple of the soldiers to give their jackets to Connor and Becker.

"Don't even joke about it, you wouldn't believe what we've been through!" Connor snapped. "Get us out of here, Abby needs medical help as soon as possible."

"Follow me," Matt nodded. "The EMDs knocked most of the creatures unconscious but we don't have long." They ran, with Abby needing to be propped up by Connor, until they reached the anomaly site and they went through. It was promptly locked behind them and Matt radioed Jess to arrange for the ARC medic to be waiting for Abby as soon as they got back.

It was with mixed feelings that Abby climbed into the car. She glanced back at the locked anomaly and sighed. Would she ever feel so sexually satisfied again? She had her doubts.


End file.
